malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Quillas Diskanar
Quillas Diskanar was the son of Queen Janall and King Ezgara Diskanar and heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Lether.Midnight Tides, Dramatis Personae Hull Beddict thought him blind to subtlety and claimed the prince's knowledge of his own ignorance and stupidity made him suspicious of others, especially if they used words the prince did not understand.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.66 He was aligned in a faction with his mother and Chancellor Triban Gnol against his father and the king's supporters, although it was believed Queen Janall kept her son on a short leash. The Prince's Guard were responsible for his safety and their Finadd, Moroch Nevath, served as the prince's bodyguard.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.82-84 Moroch had been the prince's choice for King's Champion, a position that ultimately went to Brys Beddict. Quillas commanded his own troops called the Quillas Brigade.Midnight Tides, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.432 The prince wore expensive clothes.Midnight Tides, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.354 In Midnight Tides Quillas, Janall, and Triban Gnol helped orchestrate a war between the Tiste Edur and the Letherii in an attempt to grow richer off the spoils of conquered Edur territory.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.142 They launched their scheme a month ahead of the Great Meeting between the Letherii and the Edur Warlock King, Hannan Mosag. The queen arranged for ships from seven merchant houses in which she held primary interest to violate the treaty with the Edur by illegally harvesting Tusked seals.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.66 At the same time, she sent the unwilling merchant, Buruk the Pale, to the Warlock King's village ahead of the delegation with secret instructions.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.141-142Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.63 The Indebted aboard the ships perished at Edur hands as expected and the Queen hoped to make the harvested seals a bargaining chip in the Great Meeting.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.124-125 As part of the Letherii delegation, Prince Quillas haughtily attempted to hold the Edur in debt for the missing seals to renegotiate the treaty at terms ruinous to the Edur.Midnight Tides, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.356-358 He also tried to have Hull Beddict arrested as a traitor to the throne.Midnight Tides, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.408-409 But new Edur emperor Rhulad Sengar dismissed the Letherii position out of hand, sent the delegation home, and declared a state of war between the two nations.Midnight Tides, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.408-409 Quillas left the delegation behind at Trate to meet his mother near High Fort on the Letherii northern frontier.Midnight Tides, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.433 Janall had quickly and secretly assembled the Queen's Battalion and the Quillas Brigade and led them to the mountain pass to Edur territory hoping to strike first and strike hard. Unfortunately for Quillas and Janall's ambitions, Fear Sengar's Edur crossed the pass before they reached it and the Queen and her army were forced to return to High Fort.Midnight Tides, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.529-530 When the Edur army arrived to do battle, Janall had the Queen's Battalion and Quillas Brigade arranged on the earthen ramparts outside the fort's walls along with the Grass Jackets Brigade. During the Battle of High Fort, the Letherii sorcery was turned back by the Edur K'risnan tearing the Queen's Battalion and Quillas Brigade to pieces. Moroch was separated from his charge during the fighting and both Quillas and Janall were captured when the fort fell. Janall was left in a state of shock, and the terrified prince expected to be ransomed in the Letherii manner, but Fear announced that Emperor Rhulad wanted them for both himself.Midnight Tides, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.548-561 Quillas and his mother were carried along by cart with Rhulad's army as it advanced on Letheras. Each was given slaves to attend to their needs.Midnight Tides, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.632 On the day of the Seventh Closure the capital fell to the Edur. After a mage battle between Ceda Kuru Qan and Hannan Mosag, Rhulad's entourage stood before King Ezgara in his throne room. The Warlock King produced two sacks and revealed their contents to the horrified king. Inside were the bound prince and queen, both horribly disfigured when Mosag used them to channel the Chaos magic of the Crippled God against the Ceda. Quillas' twisted form could only drool and gape.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.741 Notes and references de:Quillas Diskanar Category:Males Category:Letherii Category:Humans